Takdir?
by HyunShine
Summary: pertemuan kita seperti tak sengaja. Tapi aku tau itu adalah permainan takdir. HopeGa! Hoseok x Suga!. base on true story maybe? dunno XD. Oneshoot!
Takdir ?

Pairing : Hoseok x Yoongi , HopeGa.

Warn : actually this is BL , but there also GS for several member. AND BEWARE SO MANY THYPO!

A/n : base on my friend story actually, the both really cute together. Listen to bts – I like it pt.2 may be good for get more feels ^^

-HY-

"Hyung ! Ingat foto ini tidak ?" sesosok laki-laki tinggi menunjukan foto zaman sekolah menengah atas, ditandai dengan tulisan besar dibawahnya ' **Juara 1 Turnamen Basket Nasional Region Seoul -Big Hit Accademy-** '

"Ah foto lama ~ kau jelek sekali hoseokie. Khh" terkekeh melihat foto itu.

Foto tersebut berisikan pemain inti basket , tim cheers dan orang yang terlibat dibelakang nya dengan background seluruh pendukung Bangtan Tim saat itu.

"Yang membuat aku jelek siapa eoh calon nyonya Jung? Hng? Katakan padaku Yoongi hyung"

Sosok manis yang di panggil Yoongi itu terkekeh pelan menanggapi perkataan Hoseok itu.

Potret penuh kenangan didalamnya bagi Yoongi dan Hoseok itu seakan menarik mereka ke waktu kejadian.

 **Flashback.**

 **Turnamen Basket Nasional .**

BANGTAN BANGTAN BANG BANG TAN FIGHTING !

Layaknya fanchant saat sedang konser , lapangan basket yang dipenuhi manusia ini dipenuhi teriakan mendukung tim nya masing masing. Pertandingan antar sekolah babak final ini benar benar menguras emosi dan tenaga. Pertandingan antar Big Hit Accademy dan Seoul National Accademy

Pertandingan sedang berjalan seru. Keduanya sama sama kuat, bila salah satu mendapat _three point_ maka sang lawan membalas yang sama. Layaknya pribahasa mata dibalas mata gigi dibalas gigi, benar benar imbang.

Disatu sisi diluar arena, Sosok gadis dengan seragam Tim Cheers Big Hit terlihat panik .

"Ya tuhan ya tuhan , bagaimana ini?! Kita ganti lagu bukan?! Dan belum diberikan ke panitiaaa!" gadis tinggi semampai dengan tubuh yang dibilang wah tersebut berjalan kesana kemari.

"Jeon Jungkook! Berhenti berputar putar , kau kaptennya kau harus tenang oke? Kita punya cadangan lagu bukan di ponsel mu?" satu sosok perempuan yang lebih mungil namun lebih berisi memakai seragam yang sama terlihat menenangkan.

"ah! Iya benar, benar . BENAR! DI TAS MU JIMIN-AH TAS BIRU MU IYA BENAR PONSEL KU DISANA! AYO AMBIL" Jungkook langsung bergerak menarik Jimin , sayangnya tubuh ramping Jungkook tidak mampu melepaskan diri dri cengkraman Park Jimin. Kalah bobot.

"Berhenti berteriak bodoh! Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon wonwoo sama saja , bereaksi dulu baru berpikir. Kita ini sebentar lagi harus masuk oke? Berdiri di samping lapangan menyemangati. Artinya kita harus cari orang lain yang bisa menemukan tas ku, lagipula yang memegang tas ku itu Yoongi oppa. Kau mau dimarahinya karena teledor hah?" jelas jimin panjang lebar.

"Uh .. Jangan bawa bawa aku dan Wonu! Uhk, minta tolong hoseok oppa bagaimana? Manager tim basket boleh kan meninggalkan lapangan? Otte?" usul Jungkook, sahabat bantetnya itu harus diberi apresiasi besar, kalau Jungkook langsung berlari tadi bisa kacau semua persiapan.

"kalau kau tenang kan enak, oke call , kita cari Hoseok oppa dulu" akhirnya Jimin menarik Jungkook mencari sang manager.

-HY-

"NE?! maksudmu aku harus mencari manusia bernama Min Yoongi yang memegang tas biru milik adik sepupunya tersayang ini lalu kembali untuk memberikan lagu ke panitia?! Kalian gila? Dimana aku menemukannya!" hampir saja Hoseok melempar kedua gadis itu kesal setelah mendengar permintaan dua gadis dihadapan nya ini. Sungguh.

"Berapa kali aku menyuruh orang untuk tidak berteriak ya tuhan. Oppa dengar, aku beri tau dia dimana bawa saja orang nya dan berikan ponsel jungkook pada operator , lagunya sudah berada di file di home screen nya pun ada tidak perlu dicari. Bagaimana ?" Kemampuan perempuan mungil ini patut diacungi jempol, disaat semua panik dirinya menenangkan yang lain dan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

"hahh , ya baiklah. Si Yoongi yoongi itu tau tidak lagu nya yang mana?" pertanyaan Hoseok dijawab dengan anggukan. "katakan dimana , sejelas mungkin oke?"

-HY-

 _Dia senior kita , oppa memang tidak kenal kerena pindahan. Dia mantan kapten basket , tadi pagi seingatku yoongi oppa mengenakan jaket varsity hitam dan kaus putih di dalam nya , rambutnya sedikit berwarna kelabu. Jangan bilang semua orang bisa jadi berambut abu abu karena disekolah hanya dia. Dan tadi dia kulihat duduk di tribun kiri, disebelah Namjoonie._

"Tribun kiri …. Ah ini, haduh pacar Jimin ini kalau tidak salau rambutnya pink .. Namjoon.. pinkeu.. Oh di atas!" Hoseok ceoat cepat menuju bagian atas tribun , waktu nya sudah sempit.

Disana sosok yang dicarinya terlihat , tenggelam di jaket varsity nya berambut kelabu menyandang ransel dan memegang tas wanita berwarna biru. Min Yoongi!

"Yoongi sunbae? Ikut aku kumohon Jimin akan membunuhku kalau kau memperlambatku" tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dari sang sunbae hoseok langsung menarik tangan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sadar hampir seluruh sisiwa kelas tiga yang menonton melongo melihat keberanian seorang Jung Hoseok. Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan mataharinya Big Hit Accademy.

-HY-

Hoseok menarik tangan Yoongj menuju ruang tunggu tin cheers yang sudah kosong. Akhirnya kembali menarik Yoongi ke operator , tim cheers sudah keluar artinya tinggal 2 break time lagi untuk tampil. Dan Hoseok tidak mau mencari mati dengan Jimin, karir nya bergantung pada Jimin. Jabatan ketua dance laki-laki dan manager tim basket. Diam diam Jimin memegang jabatan penting di bidang eskul. Bisa saja Jimin mencabut keduanya. _Belum tau saja setan sesungguhnya yang mana hoseok-sshi._

Yoongi menahan amarah nya sedari tadi mengikuti permainan bocah didepannya ini.

Memberikan lagu yang diperlukan kepada operator , penampilan Tim Cheers Dari Big Hit di sambut hangat. Tentu saja anggotanya tidak kalah terkenal dengan siswa di SNA.

"fiuh , selamat. Dasar bantet menyebalkan. Terima kasih ya hyung sudah membantu. Aku benar benar tertolong karena mu. Hehe" menoleh dan tersenyum ke manusia yang mengikuti langkahnya dari tadi. Sebenarnya kau menariknya tadi Hoseok.

Bukannya menjawab sosok mungil disebelah Hoseok tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan mematikan. Bila tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin sekarang hanya tersisa abu atas nama Jung Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyu-Emh sunbae? Ada apa ?" heran melihat sosok mungil disebelahnya ini hanya diam saja. Lalu tiba-tiba segala hal yang barusan di lakukan nya tadi membuatnya sadar. Jimin saja bisa jadi singa betina, b-bagaimana sepupunya ya. Hahaha . Hoseok benar-benar sudah gila kali ini "Ngh- a-anu Sunbae i-ituu maafkan aku karena sudah lancang menarikmu. KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!" berlutut sambil memejamkan mata nya dan menyatukan tangan nya meminta maaf. 'Mimpi apa Hoseok semalam ya tuhan'.

Buagh!

Tangan putih milik Yoongi langsung menyapa pipi Hoseok dengan sangat ramah. Manis begini dia tetap laki-laki.

"Balasan untukmu, karena sembarangan menarik ku. Jangan bersikap sembarangan padaku bocah" ucapnya dingin lalu pergi menjauhi Hoseok yang memegang pipi nya terkejut.

"SUNBAE MAAFKAN DIRIKU NE?! LAIN KALI KU BELIKAN MAKANAN" teriakan memalukan Hoseok hilang tertelan dengungan suara yang memenuhi seluruh gedung. Menandakan usai sudah pertandingan.

Oh Hoseok bahkan hampir melupakan tim nya yang sedang bermain, astaga menangkah mereka? Atau malah kalah? Ya tuhan berapa lama dirinya dan sunbae sadisnya itu saling bertatapan?. Hoseok menutuskan untuk masuk lagi ke ruang tunggu mereka.

"OOH ! MANAGER KITAA! HYUNG KITA MENANG HOSEOK-IE HYUNG KITA MENANGG!" Taehyung junior nya disekolah langsung menghambur ke tubuh Hoseok, yang untungnya tidak sampai terjatuh.

"JINJJA?! WOAH DAEBAK . YEORUBUN DAEBAKK! BANGTAN DAEBAK!" meloncat-loncat girang bersama Taehyung.

"HYUNG HYUNG MINGYU YANG BUAT THREE POINT TERAKHIR HYUNG" ini Mingyu.

"BEST PLAYER KALI INI PASTI AKU !" ini Seungcheol.

"YA YA! Uhuk, aku tau kalian bahagia. Aku pun begitu, tapi sekarang kita harus kedepan dan menerima tropi kemenangan kita! KAJJA!" melupakan wajahnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri Hoseok menarik semua anaknya.

Seluruh pemain yang bertanding hari ini berkumpul kembali, mendengarkan kata sambutan yang sangat singkat. Sepertinya semua juga tidak sabar. Menyebutkan nama Big Hit Accademy yang disambut meriah oleh seluruh orang. Pertandingan yang sengit membuahkan hasil menyenangkan.

Berpose dengan bahagia didepan kamera yang mengelilingi mereka. Segala hiruk pikuk kian lama kian berkurang hingga kembali lagi keruang tunggu merapikan dan membersihkan diri untuk pulang.

"Namjooniee! Oh! Yoongi oppa terima kasih bantuan nya!" Suara melengking Jimin mengalihkan perhatian beberapa anak basket dan cheers. Beberapa mendengus suara Jimin melengking bukan main bung.

"Yoongi oppa terima kasih bantuannya, maaf merepotkan" Jungkook berterima kasih pada Yoongi yang berbaik hati menolong mereka. Yoongi yang melihat kelakuan Jungkook tekekeh "tentu, kau kan adikku mana mungkin tidak ku tolong" ujarnya.

"Selamat hmm, kalian tampil dengan sangat baik" Namjoon langsung memeluk kekasih nya itu . Yoongi mendengus kesal melihat adiknya dipeluk peluk seperti itu langsung menarik adiknya.

"Jangan mentang mentang aku hanya sepupunya kau bisa seenaknya Kim" Namjoon hanya meringis melihat wajah galak Yoongi, sedangkan Jimin memutar mata nya bosan.

"Hoseok oppa kena pukul Yoongi oppa ya?" suara Wonwoo berhasil mengheningkan suara ricuh di ruangan tersebut. "apa? Aku benar kan? Hoseok oppa kan tadi menarik Yoongi oppa sembarangan aku lihat kok" lanjutnya lagi dengan tanpa dosanya.

"Eeyy, aniyaaaa! Ini biru bukan dipukul , aku terjatuh sudah sudah. Bagaiamana kita foto lagi ?tadi hanya berfoto sedikit bukan?" ucap Hoseok menutupi wajah paniknya. Yang benar saja ucapan Wonwoo bisa jadi gosip nanti, kan dia yang repot kalau nanti Yoongi marah padanya. _Yoongi sudah marah padamu hoseok bodoh._

"OKE HYUNG! HYUNG NGOMONG-NGOMONG KITA HARUS MAKAN MAKAN SETELAH INI UNTUK MERAYAKAN KEMENANGAN KITA" suara Taehyung menyahut semangat. Dan diangguki seluruh Timnya.

"oke Call! Sekalian ajak sunbae tim Bangtan lainnya. Kita makan minggu ini!" sahut Hoseok yang disoraki segala manusia yang ada diruangan tersebut. Bahkan oleh Namjoon yang menjadi Tim senior Bangtan.

 **Flashback off.**

-HY-

"kau ingat hyung, muka mu itu seperti ini menelan ku . hahaha"

"Karena kau menyebalkan Hoseok-ah"

"Ya, tapi sekarang kau mencintai ku" Hoseok tekekeh memandangi Yoongi dari belakang

"Yaya berhenti berbicara bodoh"

"Tidak mau. Kau tau kan bagaimana aku jatuh cinta hanya karena tawamu itu" gumam Hoseok. Yang dihadiahi lemparan majalah diwajahnya.

 **Flashback**

Setelah kemenangan dan acara makan besar keluarga basket dan cheers. Keadaan normal kembali, ya mungkin. Karena bagi Hoseok segala hidupnya berubah 180 derajat.

Dulu dirinya tidak terlalu dekan dengan anak cheers, dia hanya kenal mereka karena anak basket yang diurusnya punya pacar anak cheers. Seperti Taehyung yang pacarnya Jungkook dan Jungkook sepupu si sloth Wonwoo yang juga pacarnya Mingyu. Ada juga Seungcheol yang pacarnya Jeonghan. Jadi otomatis semuanya terhubung. Dan yah Jimin, dirinya harus baik baik dengan Jimin. Komite sekolah yang mewakili seluruh eskul bisa saja mendepak dirinya jauh jauh kalau salah-salah.

Lalu apa yang membuat berbeda?. Yang berbeda dirinya sekarang jadi bermain dengan gengnya Taehyung Jimin dan Jungkook otomatis pacar Jimin, sepupu Taehyung Kim Seokjin si pangeran sekolah dan sepupu Jimin, Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi, karena nama itu dan sosok mungil itu benar benar mengalihkan dirinya. Kalau kata orang _senyummu mengalihkan duniaku._ Dimulai saat mereka makan besar, Yoongi tertawa menanggapi lelucon salah satu juniornya. Benar benar tertawa hingga seluruh gusi nya terlihat. Dan itu sangat cantik bagi Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri sadar dirinya tidak selurus temannya. Dirinya sama dengan Seokjin yang cantik itu, bedanya dirinya tidak ada pacar. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Hoseok mulai mendekati Yoongi, dan cara yang paling mudah. Melalui Jimin. Dan gadis itu langsung membantunya, memberikan nomor ponsel kakak sepupu nya itu. Jimin bahkan menyatakan akan jadi shipper mereka jika mereka jadian. Karena Jimin sebenarnya tau, kakak sepupunya itu sama belok nya dengan Hoseok.

 **Flashback off**

-HY-

"Hey, hyung ingat tidak?"

"Ingat apalagi Hoseok?" Yoongi masih sibuk membersihkan kamarnya. Sedari tadi dia membersihkan kamarnya bersama Hoseok yang sedang bertamu, Hoseok berjanji membantu namun malah jadi mengenang pertemuan mereka karena foto lama itu. Jadi dirinya hanya menanggapi seadanya.

"Kau dulu selalu memukul ku saat aku mendekatimu" Mata Hoseok menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "tapi akhirnya malah dirimu yang mencariku" terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya .

"Saat itu kau membuatku terlihat bodoh tau tidak. Aku benar benar akan membenci mu saat itu kalau kau benar benar mengabaikan ku" menghampiri Hoseok yang sedang telentang di kasur nya. Menyusup ke pelukan hangat kekasih nya itu.

"Aku hanya mengetes mu hyung. Kau terlalu keras kepala , harusnya kau jujur saja soal perasaanmu itu" Hoseok mengelus pucuk kepala Yoongi .

-HY-

 **Flashback**

"Seokjin hyung! Berhenti menggangu! Kau menyebalkan!" Seru Yoongi .

Beberapa hari ini mood Yoongi kacau dan berefek ke teman teman nya. Bahkan Yoongi sempat membolos di beberapa pelajaran. Biasa nya sekasarnya Yoongi dia tidak berteriak kepada Seokjin semenyebalkan apapun Seokjin padanya.

"Hyung kau ada masalah apa, mood mu itu mengerikan sekali" Namjoon menyela acara marah marah Yoongi. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kesal dan tidak bersuara lagi.

"Cari sana orang nya, berhenti memarahi orang lain. Kau semakin menyebalkan oppa kalau jatuh cinta" itu Jimin, menyentak teman teman lainnya. Ngeri. Dua sepupu ini sama sama galaknya.

"Bocah sok tau diam saja. Sana main dengan pacarmu jangan ganggu aku" balas Yoongi ketus.

"Perlu ku panggil orang nya kesini?"

"kau cari mati ya?" Taehyung berbisik pada Jimin, karena yang benar saja! Yoongi sudah akan menelan Jimin saat itu juga.

Berdecak pelan menanggapi adik tidak sopan nya itu, Yoongi langsung beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya. Menimbulkan tatapan bertanya pada Jimin.

"Dia begitu pasti karena Hoseok oppa mengabaikannya, biarkan saja. Awas pulang ini tidak jadian ku penggal kuda itu" balas Jimin seadanya. Yang lain hanya saling pandang ngeri.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok sialan! Berani-beraninya kuda jelek itu mengabaikan pesan nya. Benar benar cari mati. Yoongi harus buat perhitungan sekarang, sudah cukup lama dirinya menaha untuk melabrak bocah itu. Dan hari ini Jimin mengambil semua kesabaran nya. Yoongi bergumam sepanjang jalan. Mencari Hoseok.

Dirinya berkeliaran dikoridor sekolah, membolos lagi untuk mencari bocah yang tidak diakuinya bahwa dirinya menyukai laki-laki itu.

"Jung Hoseok!" Kata pertamanya ketika menerobos masuk ke ruang dance sekolahnya.

Hoseok sedang disana bersandar di kaca besar memejamkan matanya, seolah tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Hingga seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut mengguncang bahunya kasar.

Hoseok menatap laki-laki mungil dihadapannya. Wajah nya memerah menahan marah namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Meluapkan emosi nya Yoongi menghambur ke pelukan Hoseok. Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong. Terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hoseok, dan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghilang bak di telan bumi. Dirinya ingin sekali membenci Hoseok namun yang terjadi dirinya semakin merindukan Hoseok.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" kalimat tersebut meluncur dari mulut Hoseok dengan lancar. "Maafkan aku hm" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi, maafkan aku mengabaikan pernyataan perasaanmu" gumam Yoongi di dadanya.

"Ya hyung, ya tenang saja. Maafkan aku ya?" perkataan nya hanya di angguki Yoongi. "jadi hyung menerimaku nih?" lanjut Hoseok menggoda Yoongi, dirinya tidak perlu jawaban sebenarnya, dengan sikap Yoongi semua sudah terjawab..

"hiks , dasar bodoh aku tidak mau mengatakannya!"

"Ayolah Hyung!"

"tidak mauu"

"hyung sekali sajaa. Oke?"

"uh-uh. Hoseokakumencintaimu!" wajah Yoongi memerah mengatakan nya. Terlihat dari telinganya.

"Haha! Aku mencintai mu juga hyung! Hyung saranghae!" Hoseok mengangkat wajah Yoongi untuk menatapnya saat mengatakan dirinya mencintai Yoongi.

 **Flashback off**

-HY-

"Kau tau hoseokie?"

"apa hyung? Kau sangat mencintai ku? Tentu saja" sahut Hoseok percaya diri.

"bukan bodoh, sebenarnya aku tau rencana mu itu" Hoseok tertegung mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Namun Hoseok hanya diam menunggu "tapi , yang tidak ku sangka, aku malah jatuh ke permainan mu. Niat ku bahkan meninggalkan mu saat itu, namun aku malah tenggelam di permainan kekanakan mu itu" terkekeh di akhir perkataannya itu.

"Yah, pesona seorang Jung Hoseok memang tak terbantahkan bukan? Buktinya kau bahkan semakin jatuh padaku kan? ahh rasanya 2 tahun terasa sebentar ya hyung"

Yoongi hanya mengangguki perkataan kekasih nya itu. Walau tidak lurus seperti beberapa temannya, dirinya sama bahagia nya dengan mereka. Apalagi yang Yoongi butuhkan jadi.

"Aku mencintai mu Hoseok" mencium kilat bibir Hoseok yang berada sedikit diatas kepalanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Yoongi Hyung" menahan wajah Yoongi melanjutkan permainan Yoongi.

Mari tinggalkan mereka menikmati waktu bersama !

End

Another fic! Sorry because post this fic. This story actually from my friend story how she meet her boyfriend now. But the way he ask my friend become his girlfriend not like that . haha . the same thing just the way the got closer.

# _palembang 15 april 17.04_


End file.
